Phatom, a specter crisis: Zero
by Sport21
Summary: new specter has left a trail of bodies in Boston, his hunt may hold the key to Phantoms future. Zero, a long forgotten project has returned on the hunt for phantom, the illusive premise of a cure and the blood of Ben Parker, Spidey and Phantom face a new foe with ties to the past. will they stop him or will the promise of a cure be too great of temptation for Phantom to turn away
1. the killer in the mist

The rain assaulted the earth in a storm of biblical proportions. Only a complete fool would risk the high rising rivers and flooding streets, a fool or a desperate man.

Michael Zimmerman, an investigative journalist, loving husband and father of 4 was a desperate man racing through the rain and fog. The water sprayed from his tires as his silver suburban bounced into a pothole.

"this is madness! He's going to kill me" he choked, the inside of his vehicle began to drop in temperature to where he could now see his own breath manifest into a grey cloud. He began to tremble as he sped around another corner leading to the cliffside roads.

His speakers turned to static and that same creepy, cold soulless voice crackled through the car, "that tingling sensation crawling up your spine, that's inevitability and that little bit running down your leg…fear"

A thick grey mist invaded the car swirling like a storm cloud choking the life from Michaels lungs. He slammed on his breaks sending the car into violent slide, crashing against the guard rail. Dazed, dumbfounded and now injured Michael fell from his door to the water surfaced road.

"it won't do you any good Mr. Zimmerman your road ends here" that cold voice echoed in the fog, as more and more fog intensified around him shrouding the road in a grey wall. "this is goodbye Mr. Zimmerman" a solid metal arm reached out from the fog grasping his throat with inhuman strength. The cold press of the metal fingers slowly closed around his throat, in his final moments of consciousness Michael watched two glowing orbs emerge from grey, and the silhouette of a man soon followed. The shadow stood tall, a man of 6'7, his right arm metallic from his shoulder to his fingers and a hood with a partial mask hiding his face. A story he was chasing had now found him,

"you're…you're, their secret assassin" Michael croaked as his final breath escaped his lips the stranger loaded him back into his car, he carefully clicked in his belt making sure every detail was perfect, this was his specialty, **zero** trace of foul play. With his enhanced human strength he pushed the large SUV over the guard rail sending it rolling down to the crashing waves of the ocean below.

"a bitter sweat victory Mr. Zimmerman, to learn you were right cost you your life rest in pieces you poor fool" on that parting line the stranger disbursed into mist and floated through the air into the night sky.

* * *

(outside New York)

Phantom had taken some time to adjust to his _home,_ an underground facility that agents Coulson and Hill had supplied him with. A safe house to hide from the prying eyes of SHEILDs new investigative agents. It wasn't homie, but it beat a dark isolated cell of 16 years.

Coulson told him he would search into the records of the other experimental subjects but until then he was to lay low.

His thoughts often focused on Maria and Selena he wanted to be with them, but he knew he couldn't… so for now and the foreseeable future his mission was his life.

"Cruz! It's Coulson that _thing_ we discussed, we think we found something in Boston, several bodies turned up at first I thought it was nothing but this latest report a man named Wolfgang Greitsike was murdered, get this, he suffocated while taking a steam bath. Sounds like a specter case doesn't it"

Phantom stood up from his seat, a case already, at least he wouldn't be sitting still for long "can you arrange a ride for me Coulson?" he calmly asked.

"already on route Cruz there's 7 bodies in Boston agent Hill is scanning for any related suspicious deaths across the country, I'll have the files waiting for you when I get there…"

"you're coming here?" Phantom quickly interjected.

"didn't I tell you, I'm going with you, after all dead men can't run investigations" Coulson cockily replied.

Phantom rolled his eyes but still managed a small chuckle, "Coulson, you're an ass"

"and yet you my friend are the silent deadly type"

With that Phantom cut the communication shaking his head in contempt of Coulson's humor **"Parker must have infected Coulson with his juvenile sense of comedy…god help me"**

After a couple hours of idle waiting Coulson arrived in a black Lincoln sedan carrying a folder, his suit freshly pressed and shoes brightly shined. A very professional appearance, Coulson was swimming in deep waters keeping SHIELD out the loop but with Fury missing and Sitwell being a pencil pushing bureaucrat wanted Phantoms head on a spike. They had to keep to the shadows.

"7 bodies, all different situations, no connections but the C.O.D is the same, asphyxiation one surveillance clip" Coulson brought up a video clip it was a 40 year old man in a 3 piece suit, he was sucking on what Coulson explained as a vaporizer, some cash grab on the anti-smoking wagon, but the shocking point came from when the man blew a large white cloud of vape into the air. Like a very thick cloud clinging around his face after a moment the man suddenly shifted into a panic frantically looking every direction… "this is what brings me to think this is a specter" a metallic arm sprung out from the vapor clutching the man's throat. A shadow slowly manifested from the cloud, a silhouette resembling Phantom… the man died, and the specter dissipated with the vapor. No trace, no earthly disturbances, not even, finger prints.

The man was murdered by a brief few second clip of a man in the mist "this man's autopsy revealed he suffocated, something caused his wind pipe to forcefully close, zero prints and no physical signs of strangulation whatever this is…it's an untraceable murderer"

Phantom quickly walked over to the passenger side of the car and took his seat "Then get this heap in gear! And get us to Boston, of all places why Boston Americas sewage city" he moaned.

"not a fan of Boston Cruz? The Red sox, Bruins, New kids on the block? Ted?" Coulson chuckled,

"I hate baseball, what the hell is New kids on the block and who is Ted?" Phantom asked.

Coulson fell silent and started on their drive, with Phantoms unwillingness to chat it was going to be a long drive, especially when going to Boston home of the bad accents.

Phantom crossed his arms and pulled his hood down, he didn't sleep but he did visit the dreamscape a place where could visit Selena.

" **freaking Boston…I'd rather go back to the archives"**

hey everyone this was a collaborative project idea so thank you to Jack Montero for publishing it and thank you to Aferus for allowing me use of his character and story arcs.

hope this project holds up, i'm not Aferus or Jack so it won't be as strong as their stories I just hope it holds its own with readers thank you


	2. Zero

"Why do you sound like that?" asked a middle aged woman in a lab coat.

"the mask has a voice modulator, it does James earl jones, Bane and what is now mine" the masked Specter replied as he lowered his hood to reveal the face of a man in his mid 40s. his blood shot eyes fell half lidded and an electronic face mask clung to his face, he was tired as he stumbled backwards into a waiting chair.

"Zero, have you been taking your serum?" the Dr. asked as she pulled a test tube out from a fridge and loaded it into a syringe "if you skip out on your injections your body starts to deteriorate you need to find the surviving subject from project: Vitruvian, his regeneration abilities are the only thing that can stabilize your cells"

Zero sighed heavily but let the Dr. inject him, the needle penetrated his neck with a cold pinching sensation, but at this point he was accustomed to it. Lana was partially right, the subject from project Vitruvian was only half of the equation. the rapid cell repair would need to be reintroduced to the original serum, broke down into its original stage and then bonded with an untainted sample of his blood which meant he'd have to acquire blood from a relative.

"I know Lana but I can't go breaking into SHIELD facilities without my research files, that damned **intinerire** assignment cost me everything once… I won't go at this blind, I'm not that naïve anymore"

Lana finished injecting Zero and turned back to a table picking up a wide blade looking object, "I remember Zero, you had a family before they took you but if you're going to keep this up someone will eventually find you, so please go back to keeping the scythe with you" she pleaded.

Zero eyed his old weapon, a single armed scythe that fit over his left wrist and extended to full size and retracted to a short size based on the need, but he wasn't the mindless monster that he was made to be anymore and all that weapon did was remind of his time under control.

He quickly stood up and turned to the window and pulled his hood up taking one last look at Dr. Lana, her silky black hair tied in a pony tail and soft brown eyes hidden behind her square framed glasses, 11 years since his wife was murdered and Lana was the only person he'd come to care for. But in his eyes he was still Zero, the monster. "I'll be back after this last target, once I have the last of my files we'll leave Boston and find where SHIELD hid Phantoms body… then all there will be to do is find my brother"

"be safe Zero, come home"

Zero dissipated into mist floating through the screen in the window.

* * *

(New York City)

With New York still in the aftermath of the Manhattan incident emergency crews and services were stretched thin to their limits. Leaving the bottom feeding criminals to prey off the vulnerable citizens, enough crime sprees to keep a young super hero on his toes.

Spider-man dropped a large web net of criminals from a light post outside the NYPD with a small note attached. "another batch of bad guys from your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man" Spider-man grinned before swinging away. He had to admit he liked getting back to the small-time crimes, after the insanity that Phantom had brought to the city. but there was an upside to the Chaos, his new girlfriend Ava Ayala.

After everything that transpired between them, fate smiled and let them stay together and right now he was on his way to meet her to work on their school project. So here he was swinging towards the public library happily singing his own personal theme song,

"Spider-man, Spider-man does whatever a spider can, spins a web; any size catches thieves, just like flies…wow that's deeply programed" Spidey chuckled shaking his head in his own disbelief. He was just in such a good mood when he finally arrived at the library.

Ava was waiting on the stone stair steps tapping her toes with her arms crossed over a book on moles, impatiently waiting on Peter, again.

"Hey Ava" he happily greeted kissing Ava's cheek with a smile "ready to finish this project?"

Ava shot Peter a smile in return "you're late Parker, again but yes I'm ready to finish this project" she replied.

"oh I almost forgot, I made this" he pulled a small hand stitched mole in a spider-man suit from his bag "Spider-mole A- or better"

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes "Peter…NO"

"oh come on Ava" Peter pleaded.

"keep begging Parker, it might help" Ava winked

"really?"

"no"

" **harsh"**

"you really don't believe in sharing do you?" Peter laughed.

"well Parker I'll answer that stupid question with a stupid question, how many girlfriends do you have?" Ava smugly asked.

Slightly taken aback Peter quirked his eyebrows and hesitated with an unsure answer "umm, you."

"so should I share you?"

"that's not a fair comparison" Peter replied.

"it is to me" Ava laughed.

* * *

Phantom sat idly in the car as he and Coulson rolled into Boston. They were heading to the city medical examiners office to examine the most recent bodies left by this murdering spectre.

"Coulson, this video shows the spectre manifesting from the cloud of vapor. Is it possible one of his abilities is to dissipate into a fog like form but still maintain his physical prowess, like choking the life out of man with a teenager's oral fixation device?"

Coulson sat, silently driving through the four moving lanes "that's a part of our problem Cruz, this guy didn't appear on SHIELDs radar, so we have nothing on him. hell we found this on a conspiracy site, that flared up after you were made public you know government made secret ghost assassins and what have you…"

Phantom heard it, that tone in Coulson's voice there was something was eating at him. "what's eating at you Coulson?" he calmly asked.

"what are you an empth now?" Coulson sighed, "it's my situation with May… we're getting 'closer' my life has me debating everything Cruz I'm not sure what to do. I love being a field agent but at the same time I hate the feeling knowing that she's laying awake at night trembling when the phone rings"

Phantom stared at his old friend, Shocked by Coulson's revelation. "so you are human, At least now you understand how I felt missing Maria every day when I was deployed or on mission, I assume it's more relatable to how Parker feels every night" he replied. "speaking of the wall crawler, and I should have asked this sooner, how is the kid?"

"he's been busy, you know he looked for you… after the crash I think on some level Peter believes he's failed you" Coulson told him.

" **failed me? I believe I gave That kid had more cause to hate me. He instead chose to trust me…how could he have failed me?"**

The car stopped outside a large white stone building with two police cruisers and a flat bed truck with a wreaked silver suburban loaded on the back. "This is the examiners office, try to blend in Cruz ok" Coulson said adding a small jab at him.

"already on it" Phantom assured him fading out of sight inside the car.

Cops, paramedics and grieving families made their ways up and down the halls paying no attention to Coulson as he entered a pristine stainless-steel mortuary. Tables lined the floor and the newest body under a knife,

"another asphyxiation case"

"yeah, but the report said car accident… is it possible something sinister is at work here Dr."

"Jaime, stop reading those insufferable comic books they're warping your grasp on reality" the Dr. replied.

"Dr. Lana Watson?" Coulson asked reaching his hand out to shake the young hand "I'm special agent Coulson, we spoke on the phone, I'm investigating a recent string of murders made to look like accidents"

"I'm aware" Dr. Watson irritably replied "no offence agent, but I have spent the past few days convincing my assistants that these incidents are not disguised murders and having you show up investigating isn't helping my case"

"understood Dr. but evidence speaks for itself and there's a lot saying these cases are murders so if you please, show me the bodies and files" Coulson politely instructed.

While Coulson legally handled the mission, Phantom searched the lab examining the bodies, he might not have been a doctor but he had enough experience with death to know a questionable kill when saw it. The suburban victim had a crushed wind pipe. The bruises formed in what could be a high tension grip, something with a very strong grip but didn't leave prints.

 **"so this is a specter killer then, strong grip, physical alteration this guy is starting to make some sense. a certified killer** **and a good one Fury wouldn't requisition an assassin from protect Vitruvian but maybe… Magneto?"**

"the Doc don't believe it but these aren't accidents, these are murders meant to look like accidents" Phantom overheard two lab assistants whispering too each other while the doctor talked with Coulson in her office. They were staying quiet as possible but Phantom heard every word, filtering what was conspiracy jargon and substantial evidence.

"did you see that video from New York? That Phantom guy? I'm telling you that's government black ops experimentation! And there's another one here in Boston, think about it nobody saw anything and these victims all suffocated but have crushed wind pipes sounds like some ghostly shit!"

Phantom rolled his eyes and crept over to another body, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair. She was drowned in her own pool but something Phantom took notice of a metal flake wedged between her teeth. He glanced over and saw a scalpel he could use to pick it out. Gently and as inconspicuous as he could he picked the flake out just as Coulson exited the office holding his cell phone at his waist. That was his cue to leave.

"learn anything interesting?" Phantom asked,

"the M.E is completely sweeping this under the rug, she thinks it's all unexplained accidents" Coulson replied.

"you think she's hiding something?" Phantom stated,

"damn right I do and, in a few seconds,…" his phone screen quickly lit up with a message from agent Hill "I know everything about her, Dr. Lana Watson 43 years old, no husband or kids, last employer was a medical research company called _nine lives pharmaceuticals_ … recognize this symbol Cruz?" he handed Phantom his phone, the doctors R.O.E showed a printed symbol of a skull sprouting 6 tentacles.

" **Hydra** those pricks still exist?" Phantom growled.

"unfortunately yes, they infected SHIELD long ago and wrapped their tentacles into a lot of our files" Coulson sighed,

"files such as project Vitruvian? Meaning those bastards could have documents on me and the others!" Phantom hissed with bubbling rage

"easy Cruz, yes potentially but it also could mean this specter wasn't in our files because SHIELD didn't oversee his project, we could be looking at Hydras version of you"

Phantom stopped at the car, a small grey shimmer on the roof top behind him caught his eyes and he turned on his heels. He started intently back at the roof only to see a man in a dingy grey hood staring back at him, despite being invisible he could feel the specters eyes locked on his. A spark of intensity growing between them "Coulson…up there"

They both looked upward and watched the specter slowly turn into a thick grey clouded mist, the mist grew denser until only the specters silhouette and glowing amber eyes remained before fading into mist.

"Cruz…could he see you?" Coulson worriedly asked.

"I…I think so Coulson, I think so…"

"Damn so he's onto us"


	3. the last file found

Coulson and Phantom checked into a hotel for a safe place to go over all the evidence. The feeling of the Specters eyes lingered with them, not even the hottest shower would wash that unsettling feeling away.

Phantom examined the metal flake he found in the woman's mouth, it was folded metal, the dense but light feel of the flake was starting to make sense. Folded titanium steel, the spectre had a metal arm. Phantom was really leaning towards the suggestion that he was a Hydra creation, stolen from SHIELDs files.

"Coulson, what is Hydras obsession with metal limbs?" Phantom dully asked as he dropped the flake onto the examination and picked up his tea taking a small sip from the steaming cup.

"couldn't tell you Cruz, might be a question for Barnes when we see him next, by the way is there any coffee left?" Coulson yawned.

"no coffee, I made tea and this nasty Boston water is diluting the taste it's awful" Phantom grimaced.

"again, with Boston put down Cruz?" Coulson sighed "what happened to make you despise an entire city?"

"I dated a Boston girl when I was a teenager, the atrocious accent, the over abuse of hair sprays this girl couldn't stand within 5 feet of an open flame and then to be dragged meet her parents at a red Sox game all of it was bad, worst 3 days of my young life second only to 16 years in the archive" Phantom sourly replied.

"one rough girlfriend and you condemn an entire city? rough Cruz, very rough"

"one bad experiment with Shield was enough for the people of Manhattan to condemn the entire organization" Phantom retorted.

His last remark was enough to silence Coulson quickly and have the two resume their research. Hydra had a hand in duplicating project Vitruvian, and the assassination of the lead R&D scientist and the theft of the last of the serum used to make the Vitruvian mutation trigger.

"most of this file is blacked out Coulson, Dr. Wolfgang Greitsike was the Hydra scientist in charge of replicating the project but there's no listing of the SHIELD scientist who created the serum, Dr. Lana Watson was the surgeon specialist who monitored the subject for project… _Osiris_?"

* * *

Zero entered a small bungalow, a cozy home hardwood floors, velvet couches and a leather recliner nestled together in the middle of the room pictures of a happy couple lined the walls.

Zero glared at the pictures, his eyes filled with searing hate "sure Zeke, you get to live a happy fulfilled life with your wife in this darling neighbourhood while you and your organization took my wife and son from me, cursed me to a life on a leash as your servant… you have the last of my original formula transcripts I'll be cured soon, and you'll be dead"

The door knob on the front door began to jiggle and slowly turn prompting Zero to dissipate into his form and linger over the kettle. An older woman, frail and small entered the house carrying a small grocery bag "hurry Zeke kettles almost boiled" she called back to her husband.

Zero slowly began to manifest as the old woman put her groceries in the fridge his blood shot eyes began to deepen in color, his hand reached out clasping over her mouth and pinning her to the fridge "I apologise for this ma'am, but your husband brought this on you" Zero softly whispered in her ear.

She struggled and squirmed, clawing at Zero's arm fighting to yell as his eyes turned into a deep dark red color. She began to thrash about in his grip as blood began to flow from her ears, nose and eyes before slowly trickling from the corners of her mouth.

The more Zero focused the more intensive the bleeding became, until finally the old woman went limp in his hand before falling to the floor. She lay there in a bloody heap as Zero once more vanished and waited for his target.

Zeke came into the house with a little dog bouncing around his ankles "Ester the kitchens filling with steam check that dang kettle!" he Hollard at his wife, however Ester didn't respond, no snarky insult, no cheap jab about his withered old manhood. "Ester? 65 years and you finally decided to shut up now when the kettles filling the house with steam!" he shouted.

As Zeke entered the kitchen his grocery bags dropped to the floor shattering the pickle jar and breaking the eggs. He looked at Esters blood-soaked face laying on the floor, he froze, shock and disbelief swelled up inside him. his wife of 65 years was dead on the floor,

He reached for the phone on the wall beside the kettle, ignoring the steam floating above the spout. He quickly dialed 9-1 when he stopped and looked at the kettle, there was steam but no whistling and no heat. The phone fell to the counter he knew now the cause of his wife's death,

"Zero…you're, here aren't you?" he shuddered.

"indeed I am Zeke" Zero slowly began manifesting in the kitchen inches from Zeke, the old man staggered backwards in fear cowering at the sight of the hooded specter. "you knew this day was coming Zeke return my files and I'll make it quick" Zero negotiated.

"Fuck you, murder you killed my wife!" Zeke hissed,

"not just her, the others too. All your twisted and evil project team members are dead you made me into this monster, now it's time to reap your rewards…my files or you die slower and in far more pain then the others" Zero threatened grabbing Zeke by the scruff of his shirt "my files now!"

"fuck you!" Zeke spat.

Zero glared at Zeke with a hateful stare "so be it" he threw Zeke across the hall crashing through the wooden railing tumbling down the stair case. Zeke crumbled on the lower floor breathing heavily as Zero then grabbed his ankle and dragged him down to the basement.

The basement was still unfinished, support beams and pipes left exposed but Zero stayed focused on the stone basin at the far side where then strung Zeke up and removed his shoes before hoisting him over the basin and began filling it with water before attaching jumper cables to the fuse box and the water pipes.

"what's about to happen Zeke, if you don't talk I'll lower you into the sink and you'll be electrocuted, and this will be repeated until you talk, I'll give 10 minutes then we escalate…now my files?" Zero asked.

"go to hell mutant!"

Zero let the rope slip dipping Zeke's toes into the electrified water. Zeke screamed in agony until Zero hoisted him out. "funny thing about being an old man your body can't handle pain like it used to in fact everything hurts 10x what it used to can't imagine your heart will handle the higher voltages very well"

Zeke trembled in pain as he dangled over the water making slurring noises.

"my files Zeke" Zero demanded

"ccccouch, left arm rest" Zeke stammered.

Zero anchored the rope and made his way up stairs to the velour white couch tearing into the left arm rest and there it was, a blue 3 ring binder with pages of Zeros hand written notes and later rewrites of the Hydra project addition. Zero smiled under his mask he finally had them, his entire collective notes were back in his hands he was that much closer to being cured now he needed the surviving Vitruvian subject and blood from his brother.

"finally at long last I'll be human again and the fabled Phantom is already in Boston looking for me this is almost getting to easy"

Zero returned down stairs to where he left Zeke dangling "I appreciate your honesty Zeke but an eye for an eye I suffered in my first death so it's only fair you do too" with that Zero repositioned Zeke and left him hanging with his head inside the basin with the water slowly rising "if you don't drown you'll be electrocuted either way death is coming for you" Zero then left Zeke awaiting his fate.


	4. sins of the father

Peter sat in the garage replacing the spark plugs on his Uncle Bens 1988 Honda Shadow motor bike. With some down time between school and training and the fact that Ava was working on her history homework back at the library it was one of a few times Peter could slow down and turn off his over active brain, just be busy.

The ratchet clicked before the final turn threading the last plug into place, the bike was starting to come together nicely. Peter didn't show it much but he did enjoy working on his uncles bike ever since his parents left him with his aunt and uncle the bike was a good way to keep himself busy and to talk one on one with uncle Ben, It never mattered the reason or the subject uncle Ben was always listening and helping when they worked together.

"ok Shadow I know it's been a long time but please fire up for me" Peter pleaded as he straddled the bike, the fist kick and the bike tried to start. "come on Shadow start" the second kick started the bike earning a smile from Peter who quickly scooped up a matching black and silver racing helmet from the work bench and rolled the bike out to the drive way. It took a few minutes to cycle the fuel through the engine and for the bike to ride more smoothly but eventually Peter was able to start testing it at higher speeds weaving in and out of traffic. He raced through Queens borough traffic towards the city.

* * *

(Boston)

Police cruisers, ambulances and forensic teams were crowding as Coulson and Phantom arrived to a bloody crime scene. An older woman was left on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood and a little dog barking at the police.

"Jesus, what are we looking at here? Senior citizen wife strings up her husband over an electrified sink full of water and drops to the floor?" asked a uniformed officer.

Coulson walked through the house examining the kitchen, leaving Phantom in the basement to examine the old mans body. No signs of forced entry, no finger prints, and the C.O.D was even appearing medical instead of murder. If this was a murder it was a good one.

"Cruz, this has to be our guy I'm not finding a trace of foul play up here" Coulson whispered into his communicator "I'm sending Hill the details to try and find any connection between these victims and our collective files any luck down there in the basement?"

Phantom observed the handling of the tortured old mans body. There was jumper cables that had corroded at the handles laying at the base of the pipe, faint scorch marks were burned into the drainage pipe. Phantom scanned over the pipe, more intently, the clamps had broken off at the wire so even if it had been electrified at an earlier point it grounded out before too long.

"the old man was drowned in the sink, might have been tortured at first judging by the evidence not quite like our spectre, he usually makes hits look like natural causes…or does his very best to" Phantom quietly replied.

"if he tortured the old man then he would have been looking for something, maybe something hidden inside a newly destroyed couch? If it's our guy what could he be looking for that's worth a trail of bodies this long?" Coulson asked.

Almost on cue, Agent Hill sent a dossier on special operations overseer lieutenant Zeke Rossiter former SHIELD asset turned HYDRA plant. Known associate of Dr. Wolfgang Greitsike, stole classified intelligence files. The more Coulson read into the context the more the names started to sound familiar to him.

But Coulson was quickly realising that the police were looking at him weirdly. "Cruz, it might be time for us to leave the vibe up here just turned funny pull out now" he whispered, as the officers started murmuring to each-other Coulson briskly made for the door. "Cruz! We need to leave"

He slammed the car door closed and fired up the engine eyeing up the front door his pulse starting heighten, "well are we leaving or do you want to see the grass grow?" Phantom asked. Startled Coulson jumped from his seat jerking his knee off the steering wheel.

"Ow! how long were you just sitting there?" Coulson exclaimed,

"you said to get out, so I got out. Phantom quickly stated. Coulson rolled his eyes as the car rolled away from the crime scene and the prying eyes of the Boston P.D.

They drove with Coulson sitting silent, pondering why those names sounded so familiar when Phantom spoke,

"he's getting dangerously aggressive Coulson, either he's desperate…"

"or he's getting close to what he's looking for" Coulson finished for him.

"question is what the hell is looking for?"

That was the winning question, a hydra asset was on the loose killing hydra scientist. Not that Phantom was arguing it he spent years desiring the death of the people who made him. this spectre turned against his creators for a reason and that was worth learning.

"I know those names, why? Zeke and Wolfgang…Richard, they were Richards lab assistants at SHEILD!" Coulson thought to himself. He slammed on the brakes skidding to a red light at the intersection,

"Jesus Coulson was there a dog in the street?" Phantom growled pulling on his shoulder strap in annoyance.

"Cruz, I think know his next target, it's Parker. His father was SHIELDS lead scientist Zeke and Wolfgang were his assistants on project intinerire"

Phantom looked at Coulson, who could only assume his expression behind his mask, "Intinerire? What project was that?" he calmly asked doing his best to avoid getting enraged.

"it was designed as a cure for cancer, with cellular regeneration side effects, the serum would break down and repurpose the aggressive cells hair regrowth, limbs restructured tissue and organ damages repaired…" Coulson trailed off due to Phantoms vexing stare.

"those sound like MY abilities…" Phantom darkly stated

"that's because it was the base of the Vitruvian serum Richard thought he was making a cancer cure to better humanity, but really it was meant to be the start of the experiments"

"so it was Parkers father who made the Vitruvian serum? He's responsible for… my creation"

"he did but without knowing it Cruz, when he found out the truth he tried to report it but they killed him before he could and they abducted the project candidates Zero might be one of the older subjects looking for revenge, or even Dr Verona, another assistant who experimented on himself… he was rumored dead but given the situation I think Hydra made off with his body and made a specter" Coulson explained.

Phantom however didn't look pleased knowing that Peter lost his father for the same reason his daughter lost him "does Peter know? Why his father died?"

"no, it was classified, a plane crash was the easiest and cleanest reason we could give him and now…there's no telling how he would handle it, but if the specter goes after him it could all come out and we'd risk losing Parker and exposing you"

* * *

(New York City)

Ava showed up at Peter's house that night for their planned dinner, specially cooked by Aunt May. Things got a little awkward at first, but Ava quickly offered to help May with the preparations and the cooking, which she noticed and gave Peter the "thumbs up" when Ava wasn't looking. They settled with a roast chicken glazed with a sweet plum sauce and vegetables and bread. They quickly got to eating after it was served.

"So, Ava," Aunt May spoke up while she cut her chicken, "What are your plans after high school?"

"Well, I'm actually in the middle of researching colleges both in-state and out-of-state. I think I'm a sure-win for most of them with my 4.0 GPA, but I'm still on the fence of what I really want to do. So, that's where I'm at right now."

"Oh my goodness, 4.0? What's yours at, Peter? Something that high?"

"Nothing close to THAT, Aunt May," Peter answered, struggling to cut his chicken.

"Peter's always got his head in the clouds," Ava joked, "But, he's not a bad student. Despite what others might think."

Peter shot her a playful stare.

"Yeah, yeah, we can't ALL be straight-A students, Ava. Jesus, even both your names start with an 'A'."

"Well, I think it's wonderful, Peter. Maybe you two can end up at the same college or something?"

"That'd be nice," Peter murmured, Ava quickly jabbing him underneath the table.

"Maybe! Who knows?" Ava interjected.

May chewed on her food as she watched the two of them joke around with each other, debating whether or not they'll even be accepted at the same school or not.

"Whatever you both decide to do, please at least promise me you'll both use protection if you decide to take that next step in your relationship."

"Aunt May! This isn't the time to talk about it!" Peter loudly pointed out, "Good Lord!"

"I'm just saying, Peter. I was a spit-fire when I was your age. I basically had every guy in my class at my beck-and-call. We didn't believe in protection back then."

"Aunt May, PLEASE don't continue this topic!"

Ava couldn't help but giggle, seeing this developing conversation between aunt and nephew.

"...and Ava here looks like she's got all the boys gawking at her," May pointed out.

"Ha, yeah right," Ava brushed it off, "Most of those boys at school are too busy with their heads up their ego to pay attention. Even then, I wouldn't give them the time of day."

"Well aren't I special?" Peter murmured again under his breath, prompting another jab from Ava.

"That's a good way of thinking, girl," May agreed, "If they think they're better than Peter here, then you show them that they're dead wrong."

"Yeah, well," Ava smiled at Peter, "Your nephew here is definitely one of a kind."

Peter smiled a little, humbled by Ava's comment he honestly loved this girl.

Aunt patted her lips dry of the chicken juices then looked at Peter, "so Peter I saw you got your uncles old motorcycle running again…was it fun?" she asked with a smile nodding at her nephew.

"it was actually fun, turned over pretty easily I did miss working on it lot of good memories with it" Peter replied.

Aunt May smiled at a long past memory then grinned at her nephew and AVA "Ben's old motorcycle, you know your mom and I used to call it the sure thing... The vibration of the seat hitting just the right spot..."

"aunt may! Please no more I beg of you!" Peter pleaded,

Ava blushed at the sight of Peter getting so nervous, she thought it was cute the way may was teasing him. She liked this, playing with each-other and laughing.

However the laughter started to fade with a broadcast on tv caught Peter's attention, a news story out Boston.

"police arrived on scene to a residential home where two bodies of elderly citizens were found dead, the 77 year old man was found tortured in his basement after his wife was found dead in the kitchen. Police have yet to confirm any questions but channel 6 has uncovered the male in question is Zeke Rossiter…"

The sound of a shattering glass broke through the air drawing attention to Peter, who was shaking shards from his hand. His eyes now held a dark contrast as he watched the story unfold.

"Rossiter as some may remember was a prime suspect in the murder investigation of Richard and Mary **Parker** but vanished before any charges could be laid…" before the report could be finished Aunt May quickly switched it off. The reason being the dark contrast in her nephews eyes, a haunting glare that sent chills down her spine "Peter…sweet heart?"

Ava looked at Peter. He was physically shaking in his chair while she didn't understand the full story, she knew Peter's parents was a soft spot. He never mentioned them, never displayed any pictures as far as anyone who didn't know him could be concerned May and Ben were Peters parents.

"Peter?" Ava whispered,

"Peter, sweetie, the man got what god felt was a just ending…" Aunt May trailed off when Peter kicked his chair out.

"it wasn't god who put him in the ground Aunt May! He lived a full life after what he did how is that just? That creep got what he deserved but far too late!" Peter snarled

Ava watched in awe as Peters repressed rage began to bubble to its surface for the first time she saw what he did when she confronted Kraven. The burning desire for vengeance but on a much larger scale distorted by the shadows of his rage Peter, in this moment, reflected a darker side Ava had only seen once…in Phantom.


	5. Selina

Night had befallen the city of Boston with no leads on finding their murdering specter Coulson and Phantom returned to the hotel. Coulson had excused himself to go call May Parker.

After Coulson left, Phantom took the time to sit and meditate inside the safehouse. He felt the ambience around him begin to shift as he opened the mental connection, suddenly finding himself in the middle of his dreamscape, out in the grassy fields of his island.

He looked up and saw that the sun was hidden behind gray clouds. An opaque mist had surrounded the island, obscuring his ability to see out into the ocean. He got to his feet and began walking towards the edges of the island.

Out of nowhere, he saw someone materialize onto the beach. It was a young girl, her skin a smooth light tone. She was wearing a black top with white jeans.

She looked around and saw him, nervously waving at him.

"It's great to see you again, Selena," he kindly greeted her, "I was hoping that you were asleep so that we could talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm here. It really brings a new meaning to 'seeing someone' in my dreams," she coldly remarked.

"True. So, uh… how's everything? How's your mother?"

"Good, I guess. Why don't you ask her yourself? She still thinks you're dead after what happened with that guy with the skull-mask."

"For her safety and yours, it's best if you both aren't seen with me. I can't afford to have my enemies find you both again and bring danger to you all," he solemnly told her.

"So? We can handle it. You've got no idea how much it hurt mom to know that you gave her up to go be a hero."

"You think I wanted to do that? Selena, I've a duty to fulfill, an obligation…"

"I get that, but you've got a woman and daughter who care about you. She still thinks you're dead and I haven't gotten around to telling her that you and I still talk through… through my dreams. Pfft, I don't even know if you're real. You might be dead for all I know and I'm… I'm just going insane."

"No, no, you're not going insane. And neither should you tell her that I'm still alive. It's… she's better off thinking I'm gone. I've no future with her."

"Maybe. Mom can't give up Fernand. He's been nothing but good to us. But, that doesn't mean you can't still be there for us. You're still my dad and mom understands that. She never did anything to cover that truth up."

"I… I suppose you're right. But, there's nothing I can do right now to remedy all of this."

He took a seat on the sand, staring out into the mist.

"Why? What's going on?" she curiously inquired.

"Agent Coulson and I are following a lead into something that might be related to Project Vitruvian. I don't know what we'll find. But, whatever it is, it'll only serve to help me better understand what the purpose of these projects were. It'll help me find this madman Magneto and demand answers."

"I see," she answered, taking a seat next to him.

"Selena, you don't have to keep seeing me through here if you don't wish to. I can sever our mental connection. I don't wish to be a burden to you."

"It's not that…"

"I sense your anger with me," he pointed out.

"I'm not mad at you. I just… I want to actually see you, physically. You ARE my dad, after all. We can go out and get some ice cream, watch a movie or something?"

He faintly chuckled.

"Sweetie, so long as I remain your biological father, we can never have a sense of normalcy. I can't lead a normal role as a father for you."

"Oh…"

She held her head low.

"Hey…" he then spoke.

She looked over to see him staring at her. He reached out for her hand.

"But, so long as I'm your father, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

She smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it."

They both took a moment to look out into the mist, feeling the unreal breeze of the sea roll past them and throughout the island.

"Can I ask you a question?" she suddenly asked.

"Mmm?"

"What made you go be a part of that experiment? Why did you do it?"

He sighed.

"It was supposed to be one last job, one last role to fill for S.H.I.E.L.D. I was going to leave and live a normal life with your mother. I didn't know that she was pregnant with you. Neither did I know the outcome of the experiment. Had I known, I would have never done it. My code of honor compelled me to fulfill this for them…"

She listened attentively, hearing the anguish in his voice.

"…not a day goes by where I don't regret having been part of it."

"Hey, dad…"

He looked at her.

"…you've still got me."

He smiled underneath his mask.

"Thank you, my love."

"So… any chance you can get me to talk to Spider-Man anytime soon?" she curiously asked, "You know, cause he's a super awesome superhero and… you know I…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Selena."

(New York)

Daniel Rhand Dragon Fist dojo, a new martial arts dojo owned and operated by Danny Rhand. Peter squared off with an abnormally 300 lbs heavy bag, strike after strike Peters rage fueled his power breaking the bag with a final blow letting sand flow to the ground.

His rage wasn't quailed yet but that was his forth bag in 14 minutes, and Danny threatened to have him start paying for them. Visions of haunted memories flashed and flickered every time he closed his eyes, the wreckage, the heart ache, the burning for revenge. All of it together lit a fire in Peters belly he needed answers, now.

"why now? After all these years... I buried mom and dads death as deep down as I could and one sharp twist from a decade ago brings everything back up…this guy has a record, Coulson could maybe shine some light on this and maybe tell me why my parents died"

The on looking eyes watched in awe, "dude that was his fourth bag…puny Parkers got some mad power"

"might be best to stop calling him names dude, kid could mess you up fierce"

Normally the whispers and cheap shots didn't bother Peter but today wasn't like everyday. As he walked by he shoved the former blocker into the wall sliding to the ground.

"holy shit, Zack you're 325 Parker is maybe 175 and he made you fold like a cheap shirt, with one hand"

"Brett not a word about this…EVER!"

Spider-man made his way to the bridge of the Heli carrier looking for Coulson. But what he found was a bit of a surprise,

"What do you mean he's in Boston!"

"Spider-man! Agent Coulson is on a special assignment that is why he's Boston please refrain from raising your voice on my vessel" agent Hill snapped. Quickly shutting Spider-man up.

"so you won't tell me why then. That's just great!" Spider-man snapped before turning on his heels and storming out leaving agent Hill to rub her tired eyes the boy was stress inducing, she no longer wondered why Fury was short with him.

"contact White Tiger, have her distract Spider-man before he digs to far into Coulson's mission"

Almost immediately a shield agent called Ava on the holo-screen.

"White Tiger" Hill called, "I have a mission specific to you…I need you to distract Spider-man he's badgering the agency looking for agent Coulson, who's currently on mission, so I need for you to use your relationship to keep him out of the way until Coulson returns"

Ava stared back at the acting director with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry but it sounds like you want me to manipulate my boyfriends affections for a distraction…" Ava started but was quickly cut short.

"SHIELD will foot the bill!" Agent Hill quickly added,

This earned a smile from the young teen. "consider it done, how long do you need him occupied for?"

"18 hours should suffice…keep it clean Ms. Ayala! Enjoy your time off" Agent hill replied before signing off. "I must be out of my mind encouraging **hormonal** teenagers" she sighed to herself.

"somebody, most likely a teenager, is going to be **hor** izontally **moan** ing" another agent snickered. Earing a deathly glare from the acting director.

Zero sailed through the air as he completed his jump across the street. Landing on a hotel roof. It was time, he was going to collect Phantoms blood.

With his scythe strapped to his wrist he dissipated into his mist form and wafted into the vents. He floated through the metal maze coming to a white walled room where Phantom sat against the wall, meditating. "so this is the climax is it" Zero sighed as he rose the scythe over his head. The blade lengthened on the down swing. only to be intercepted by Phantoms sword.

"Saw it coming!" Phantom growled as his bracers charged up shooting electric waves through Zero's body. Launching him across the room through the door into the hallway.

Zero staggered to his feet quickly back swinging at the approaching Phantom, their blades clashed. "you'd be wise to hear me out Phantom, we need one another" Zero told him casting the blades back. "I'm your salvation Phantom, just as you are mine"

"what the hell is **that** supposed to mean?" Phantom growled.

Zero smirked under his modulator as he watched Phantoms sword slowly lowering. "I have the notes I can recreate the serum and make the antidote…I can cure you Phantom return you to your family all I need is a blood sample and we can be human again instead of these abominations of nature"

This had Phantoms curiosity peaked. "you can't be serious. There is no cure!"

"is that what **they** told you?, poor bastard… but then again they might **not** have all the pieces, however I do since **I** **was there**!" Zero coldly boasted.

Phantom quickly raised his guard, it had dawned him. Zero wasn't at the mercy of his whispers. "so it's true…Dr. **Verona** I presume?" Phantom stated.

Zero glared back at Phantom, sensing the pending tension he allowed his scythe to extend. He remembered the name Phantom addressed him by, it meant nothing to him anymore.

"Verona… who gives a shit about a name" Zero scoffed.

He lunged at Phantom sweeping his blade at his target. Only for Phantom to deflect it with ease, strike after strike Zero pressed his attack but Phantom, being trained in the art of sword was more then capable of fending him off. In a quick opening he drove his sword into Zero's leg, but instead of wounding the assassin Specter, his blade was met a shiny surface of titanium.

"ha-ha sorry to get your hopes up Phantom but I'm impervious curtesy of Hydra's reanimation experiment unlike yourself" with a counter strike Zero cut across Phantoms forearm. Drawing blood.

Phantom quickly drew back hissing in pain, not only was he bleeding but the cut wasn't healing.

"what!? How is that possible?" Phantom exclaimed,

"you think you're my first target with a freakish healing factor? I've faced your kind before so I was given a special metal from a mercenary mutant, one that renders healing factors to near human speed" Zero cackled.

 **"son of a bitch! What kind of metal is capable of that and where did he find it…I could be in trouble if I don't find his weak spot"**

Zero charged at Phantom forcing him into a defensive stance, there was no pattern to Zero's attacks and it was pressing Phantoms V formation defense.

"watch one too many star-wars movies haven't we, young Skywalker?" Zero condescendingly chuckled at Phantoms fighting style, only for Phantom to find another opening and thrust his blade forward at Zeros torso.

However the assassin specters body turned to into the mist. Phantom stared, mildly impressed at the fact that Zero was entuned with his powers that without even needing to process his environment his body could react to the threat.

Zero slashed again cutting Phantom just above the knee, drawing more blood, adding to thin red line now dripping from his scythe, "I offered you the silver Phantom, but you chose the led now you're going to fall to me…I will live on completely cured and you will be dead" Zero stated. His scythe slashed forward clipping Phantoms shoulder. "I don't wish to kill you Phantom, so Perhaps your daughter will be a more convincing bargaining chip"

Phantoms eyes widened with rage charging his bracers "leave my daughter out of this!" he growled before releasing an electric charge that blasted Zero clear across the hallway. With rage pumping through his body Phantom rose to his feet, sword clutched tightly in his hand.

A gun shot rang out through the hall, a bullet tore open Zeros shoulder splattering the wall with his blood. Zero quickly dissipated as Coulson came sprinting from the elevator,

"we'll meet again Phantom after I meet a lovely lady in New York"

"Cruz! What the hell happened here? How did that spectre find you?" Coulson exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, get the car he just threatened Selena! If he lays a finger on my daughter I'll rip his lungs out!"


	6. Zero and Spider-man

Selina sat alone. In the silence of the district library working on her English report. Her eyes grew heavier from page to page, granted the dull stillness of the empty isles wasn't exactly stimulating but she couldn't leave yet she wanted to finish her assignment.

"ugh! This so mind numbingly boring" she groaned. Page after page on news articles and she still couldn't find a source story explaining Spider-mans arrival in New York City "wonder if I sat on a building in my bikini would draw his attention for an interview?" she sighed to herself "yeah right" she quickly scoffed, "with my luck I'd catch the weirdo Nova's attention"

"I really wish I hadn't heard that!"

Selina quickly spun in her seat to face her father standing on a beach. "Dad? When did I fall asleep?" she asked, confused by her fathers presence.

Phantom didn't reply as he walked towards his daughter. She was still safe for the time being but Zero was coming after her "Selina where are you tonight? This isn't your usual dreamscape?" he quickly demanded.

"I'm at the school I was doing research for a Travel and Tourism paper and…hang on how do you know my usual dream scape?" Selina asked with a suspicious tone. Do these places have their own influence in the dream realm?"

"yes! But that's not important right now" Phantom sternly told her "I need you to find a crowded place with lots of people and bright lights someone is coming for you Selina and his powers make him the deadliest assassin in the city"

Selina's eyes hardened like a rock, her father was, once again, playing hero instead of being a dad. "this is becoming a repetitive pattern with you dad, it's never ice cream or movie nights it's monster and mayhem this isn't a healthy father daughter relationship you know!"

Phantom's heart sank in his chest. He could feel her disappointment weighing down on his soul, the last thing he ever wanted was to lose his daughter but his life, the life he was cursed by wasn't a family friendly life.

"I know Selina, If I could have prevented this I would've but this spectre, Zero he's… he's a reflection of me if I had nothing to hang on to and keep me human, he's seeking a cure… **the cure** to end his curse and mine, but his methods are leaving a bloody pile of bodies he needed my blood and I refused so he's after you…"

"a cure…Dad he can fix you? isn't that well a good thing?" she asked.

Phantom heavily sighed as he knelt beside her. This was a difficult question to answer,

"on the one hand Selina, yes to be cured would be a great thing living a normal life is a dream for me. But on the other if this spectre can recreate the serum and cure the side effects what wold be stopping him from resuming the experiments? How many innocents would be made into weapons? He'd produce a new species of perfect killers and spies if I allow him to perfect his research"

Selina listened to her fathers words with great intent. He raised a valid point, any man who can create and cure a virus that could rival an apocalypse couldn't be left unchecked he had to be stopped.

"I understand dad…I'm proud you know, to be your daughter to tell my friends my dad is an unseen hero of the city and that he can get me an interview with Spider-man for my paper?" she cheekily replied with a grin.

Phantom smiled behind his mask a new feeling of relief washed over him "I love you dearly Selina but after that bikini crack there's no chance in hell I'm introducing you to the wall crawler" he chuckled

Selina only smirked back at him with a mischievous smile.

"awe that's ok dad I was only kidding about the bikini bait"

"good, cause while I maybe immortal that joke will give a me heart attack and kill me"

"I'd be better off trying out my cute new string bik..." Selina was torn away from her father before she could even finish. A sharp pain was pulling her by her hair back to reality.

"SELINA!" Phantom shouted as the image of his daughter was ripped through the walls of the dreamscape "COULSON!"

Selina jolted herself awake to a painful grip locked around her ponytail dragging her across the linoleum floor of the library. Desperate and afraid she quickly swung around trying to hit her attacker.

"give it a rest little one my body is mostly titanium your childish punches won't do anything except break your own knuckles" Zero scolded her as he dragged her into the gym and tossed her to the center. "your father should be arriving soon enough so just hang out and be a good girl"

Selina stared at the stranger before her, the resemblance to her father was unnerving only whereas her dad carried a sword, this man carried a scythe. A true reaper assassin. He turned back to the doors locking them from the outside.

She quickly drew her cell phone to call for help watching the main doors as she scurried to the change room doors "hello my name is Selina escobar and there's a man in the school I think with a weapon send help please" she begged to the dispatch operator,

"sit tight miss I'm sending units to you now" the female voice replied.

Selina knew she was trapped inside all the doors were locked from the outside "Dad, hurry" she sniffled.

(downtown)

Spider-man and White tiger had just finished securing a group of thugs to a light post, the thugs were left dangling in a web net suspended off the lamp groaning in discomfort and pain.

"shouldn't have called her a bitch dude" one of them moaned as tiger spun the net,

"next time you guys try shake down these nice people think twice about it because if it happens again I won't be so nice" she snarled before spinning the net faster "come on web head"

Spider-man turned back to the thugs laughing "well guys here's your life lesson for the day don't piss off the lady" he laughed as he walked away after tiger.

"that was a fun warm up Spidey but what do you say we head home? You still owe me a home cooked meal remember and I want the full nine yards Parker, chefs hat, cute apron the works" Tiger laughed.

"sure thing Tiger" he replied with a sarcastic eye roll. In truth Peter was more then happy to cook for Ava, she helped and did enjoy his cooking. Unfortunately, his communicator beeped bringing their night out to a halt "Spider-man here"

"Spider-man our security systems at the school have detected a break in, a man with a scythe has taken over campus, jammed all cell phone signals and has a hostage" the Shield agent told him.

"someone's taking hostages at midtown?" Tiger asked "and who uses a scythe?"

"the grimm Reaper" Spider-man replied as he lifted tiger up and fired a webline.

They weren't long getting to the school but when they arrived they saw a man standing on the smoke stack. his arms crossed and ratty cloak billowing in the wind, only his amber eyes shone through the smoke.

"creepy guy" Tiger stated "think that's our bad guy?"

"well he's got a scythe attached to his arm so I'm going to say maybe" Spider-man replied.

"Peter, he kind of resembles Phantom doesn't he?"

Spider-man took another look at the stranger but he was gone. "well that's just unsettling lets go Tiger"

With no regards of cat like stealth the two young hero's pulled a skylight window from its hinges and dropped into the second floor science lab but what they found was a cause for concern. The lab was in use, a small guerilla lab had been rigged up. it was producing a large quantity of yellow serum in a jar.

"what is that stuff?" Tiger asked before examining the jar more closely, it had a bitter scent to it like tomato's blended with vinegar.

Spider-man however quickly glanced over a small note pad on the desk, they were chicken scratch at best but on a cursory glance he figured somebody was cooking up cell stabilizer.

"Tiger, I think this is something like Phantom these notes, while they're flawed and completely unbalanced, are designed to stabilize degrading cell structure"

"Flawed? And who are you to criticize my work!?"

Both Spider-man and Tiger spun around to face a woman in a lab coat pointing a .357 magnum at them "my notes are what is saving my beloved Zero from death! Who are you to say they're flawed?"

Lana cocked the revolver trying her hardest to counter the shaking in her hands. She had that revolver in her desk since her days with Hydra but never once had she ever drawn it until tonight.

"lady for the sake of fair game I'm going to level with you guns aren't the best choice against me" Spider-man told her before casting a web shot and yanking the gun from her grip. With her weaponless Tiger advanced,

"who is Zero? Why are you here taking hostages!" she demanded.

Just as Tiger reached out to grab Lana a metal hand clamped down on her wrist and flung her, with ease into the wall. He stood there daunting over her blocking Lana from Spider-man, his searing amber eyes piercing through Tiger.

"you shouldn't have come here, this is not your fight!" Zero growled "stand down now or die right here. I'm too close to achieving my end to allow a pair of costumed crime fighters stop me now"


End file.
